Tricks Aren't Always Tricks
by FangirlRiots
Summary: Logan and Madi play a trick on the rest of the group about them dating. Could it turn into something more? Could it end in disaster?  Logan/OC Kendall/OC James/OC Carlos/Stephanie
1. Chapter 1

**I know, i'm doing a lot of stories at once. BUT ITSPOPULARICANTLIKEITNOW IS DOING MORE THAN ME! And I will try to update them in a good, timely manner**

**Emily=ItsPopularICantLikeItNow**

**Sara=Mudmaster94**

**Madi=ME!**

(page break)

MADI POV

I was rudely awaken by Logan pushing me off my bed. "COME ON MADI! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, AGAIN!" He was now lifting me up and pushing me towards my closet.

"Okay Logan. Now you have to leave. And why didn't Emily or Sara or Stephanie wake me up?"

"They already left for school. Along with Kendall, James, and Carlos. I was the last one left. NOW COME ON!"

"Logan" I started "You do realize you have to leave if you want me to get dressed?"

"Oh right. Just throw on a decent outfit" Logan then left to let me get dressed. I threw on a shirt that said 'Meows it goin'?' with a purple kitty below that saying, blue boot-cut jeans, and grey pin-stripe VANS with purple laces. I walked out of my room that I share with Emily and into the kitchen to grab a granola bar before I left. "OK Logan, I'm out. Let me grab a granola bar and my bag"

"No time. Here" He shoved my backpack at me and pushed me out the door. I was to 'heavy' to be pushed, so Logan ended up carrying me most of the way. Right before we came to the door, Logan set me down. I fixed my hair and we walked in together, with five minutes to spare. I saw James whispering to Carlos about how we were walking in together. I just rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Logan, they were the only seats left. I slung my backpack around the back of my chair and sat down, Logan did they same. Ms. Collins walked in moments later, as in when the bell rang.

"Welcome to math class. Today is review, just do page 21 in you math booklet. I will be gone most of the day; I have to deal with ASPCA business. I hope you don't do anything wrong."

She then left and we all started working, NOT! I started talking to the group besides Logan. I asked my room-mates, Emily, Sara, and Stephanie, why they had Logan wake me up.

"Well," Sara started "We all think that you and Logan should be together."

"Not gonna happen. Logan and I are just friends. And that's all we're gonna be." I was lying to myself. I truly did want to be Logan's girlfriend. More than anything else in the world.

"You're lying through your teeth." Emily stated

"No I'm not." I countered

"I hear you mumble 'Logan' in your sleep. You're in love with him, we all know it. Stop denying it and start embracing it, girl."

"I will date who I want when I want." I flat out said "You can't tell me who to date, or when I should date. Let me do what I want."

"We still know that you're lying through your teeth, Madi." Stephanie said.

"I am not. I don't like Logan more than a friend. We are, and will be, nothing more then friends." I looked over, trying to see what the guys were talking about. Something about Kendall getting two hockey tickets and planning to take Emily to the game with him. Emily is lucky to have a sweet guy like Kendall. Sara's lucky to have a good looking guy like James. And Stephanie's lucky to have a guy as crazy as she is like Carlos. Logan and I are the only single people in our little group.

Ms. Collins walked in as soon as Kendall showed his tickets to the guys. She merely grabbed them and set them on the desk. "Thank you Kendall, I will certainly enjoy the LA Kings VS the Minnesota Wild game." Everyone laughed at that.

All of us, the guys and we girls, are from Minnesota. So, naturally, we wanted the Wild to win. I shouted "WILD RULES!" Then the other's joined in and the class spent the rest of hour debating about who was better.

When the bell rang, the entire class went to get there stuff for the rest of the day so that we could get out early. I grabbed 6 periods worth of stuff, I couldn't carry 7's worth of supplies. The girls and I got into class seconds before the bell rang. The guys were used to carrying everything, but we just got here a week ago, and we're still trying to get used to everything. Emily, Sara, and Stephanie had longer arms, and could carry everything. I just couldn't. I dropped everything on my desk and it almost broke. I had to keep it together by just holding it at the bottom.

"Careful. You break the desk, you pay for it. I learned that the hard way" Logan said.

"Just what did you do?" I asked

"Just never come here after school with Carlos, no teacher, and a shopping cart."

"I don't even want to know how you broke a desk with a shopping cart."

I sat down a just waited for Ms. Collins to walk in. But she never did. I waited for half the period before I just started talking to my friends. We talked about the guys, and how different they are compared to back home. They are just not the same. We couldn't put of fingers on it. They just seem different.

"You guys really think that Logan and I should date?" I asked for the millionth time that week.

"YES! You two belong together. There is no denying it. You two are meant for each other. Just stop denying it. I don't care if I have already said this: stop denying it and start embracing it." Emily said

"You said that last class. You also added 'girl' to the end. Logan and I are never gonna date."

The rest of the day went mostly like that. Ms. Collins never showed up. By the end of 7th hour I had nothing more to say on that subject. I was the only one that went to my room to grab my english stuff. I had to run to class. I didn't think that I would make it in time. I could only pray that I did.

**Yes, I am writing 3-4 stories at once. DEAL WITH IT! I am a gifted writer, and I will embrace it. Stupid auto-fix Open Office. They fix everything. As in capitalizing mostly. IT'S STUPID!**

**L.L.L.**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here be chapter two. Hope you enjoy it, or else I will find you. Hee hee. Sorry I had to repost. I did need to rewrite this. My mind was ahead of the story ^^**

Madi POV

I walked into English right when the bell rang; thankfully Ms. Collins was late, so that meant I wasn't. But my class didn't think the way that I did. I know this because the class broke out singing "Your late, your late."

I sat at my desk and said "Shut up. In my mind, if the teacher isn't here and you're 'late', you're not late." I put my books under my desk when Ms. Collins walked in. She went up to the front of the room and said "Take out your 3-ring binder and write a super-short story. The requirements are as follow: There are at least one boy and one girl,the setting is in the United States, and the children are family." She then walked out of the room to attend to some ASPCA business.

I whipped out my binder and went right to work. The ideas just kept coming to me, faster then I could write. I swear everyone was looking at me because I was writing so fast. Yet I could still read my fast-paced writing. It was so neat and delicate. Every curve and loop so perfect, the slanting just the way it was supposed to be. I was busy writing down the perfect story that would make Ms. Collins so happy, while everyone else was thinking about what to write. I looked at my page long story. The brother and sister's names are: Kendall and Emily. They go on a adventure, and find treasure and bring it home to their poor family.

I smiled at myself as I read it over, asking Logan what he thought about it. He read it over and said "Wow Madi; some of your best work yet."

I blushed and kindly thanked him. He went back to his story; I started reading it over his shoulder, laughing at the funny parts. He gave me a strange look that said 'What's so funny?' I pointed at the funny part. Logan read it over and laughed at his own story too. "Can you help me? You have such a great imagination and mine stinks." I simply wrote down 'I'd 3 2' on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

See, when we answer each other on a piece of paper, we use 'texting' language. It's to poke fun at how we always text each other. He read it over and laughed a little. He wrote down 'Tank u' on his own piece of paper and gave it to me. I snatched away his story from him and read it over, laughing every few seconds. Everyone turned and stared at me. I said "What?" with my hands slightly raised. The class responded by going back to their stories. I just shook my head and told Logan "Add some drama. Everyone loves drama in stories, and usually TV shows."

"That's a great idea. Thanks Madi, you're a really great friend." He went back to his story as I thought about us. I still don't like that we're the only single ones in our group. And everyone just keeps saying that we're together, it gets REALLY annoying.

I love his dark-brown spiked-in-the-middle hair, his chocolate brown eyes, and the way he helps me with my homework; any girl would be lucky to date him. And I want to be that lucky girl; I want to be Logan's girlfriend.

I started doodling on a spare piece of paper, mainly hearts and such. When Logan looked over he saw what I was drawing, I think he was curious as to why I was drawing those. I could see it in his eyes. His deep, chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in any day.

Ms. Collins walked in and grabbed everyone's papers, whether they were done or not. She went straight to mine, knowing that it wouldn't be a disappointment. I saw that when she was done, she took her red pen and drew a BIG A+ at the top and put it in the done pile. Next was Logan's, we were both nervous. I could see that when she was done with his, she wrote a B+ at the top.

I wrote 'gud job' on a piece of paper and passed it to Logan. He wrote back 'thx. U 2' and I replied to that 'thx'.

(page break)

When the bell rang, we all went to our apartments to get ready to go to the pool, since it was the end of the day.

I put on a purple bikini, Sara put on a black bikini, Emily also put on a black bikini (they dress the same), and Stephanie put on a pink bikini. We met the guys down in the lobby. We girls all had cover-ups while the guys were all wearing tee's and tank-tops instead of being shirtless **(you people are thinking of them shirtless, aren't you? Well, I am ^^)**.

"Come on." Sara said, more to James than the rest of the group.

"Let us tan" James spoke, then he and Sara left to share a pool lounger.

When the rest of us got to the pool there were only three loungers left. Emily and Kendall shared one, as did Carlos and Stephanie. The only people that were left were Logan and me, with one lounger. I pushed Logan into the pool and took the lounger.

"HEY!" Logan yelled when he surfaced. "Now where am I supposed to sit? All the loungers are taken and I'm NOT sitting on the ground"

"Um, you can sit... I got nothing." Kendall said sadly

"You can share with Madi" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Now I remember why I'm dating you"

"You forgot?" Emily asked, sounding offended

"Well, besides that you're the most beautiful girl that I've laid eyes one." Kendall was trying to get his foot out of his mouth, and he was doing a good job.

"Nice" Sara said

Logan got out of the pool and was walking over to me. He removed his shirt so that it could dry **(O.O SHIRTLESS LOGAN! *regains cool* read on)** and sat at the edge of the lounger. He flicked some water at me for pushing him into the pool.

"HEY! I don't like being wet" I grumbled

"But, that was for you getting me wet" Logan countered

"Thanks." I finished our conversation by getting up, and dragging Logan with me to the pool. I shoved him in again and I did as cannonball in. When I surfaced Logan splashed water at me. I did the same back at him. I heard James in the background say "They are sooo meant for each other." I also heard the other's agree.

"They're at it again" I whispered to Logan "Will they ever just not bring it up when we're swimming?"

"I don't know. They should just drop it. And technically we aren't meant for each other. Its impossible to be 'meant' for someone. It may seem like it, but its just not possible. It is against the laws of nature-" I splashed him with water to shut him up.

"Shh. I wanna hear what they're saying." I just stood in the shallow end so I could hear better.

"I know right. If only they could see it." Kendall replied to James comment.

"Yeah. I mean they've been friends since forever. They clicked fast, quicker than all of us." Emily commented.

"And we clicked really fast." Sara added

"Exactly. Maybe if we told them just to try it, it'll work."

"I don't think so." Carlos said

"It worked with us. Why not try it with them?" Stephanie said

"I still think it would be mean. Let them take this at their own pace."

After that they started talking quieter, as if knowing that I was listening. I stomped my foot underwater and went back to Logan. "All I heard was that they are going to tell us to try dating, and see if it works from there. Like what we did with Carlos and Stephanie." I explained

"No. No, they should just leave us alone."

"Only if it were that easy."

**Sorry I had to repost. Like I said, my mind went ahead of the story and how long it should be before Madi (me) and Logan should start dating. AGAIN REALLY SORRY!**

**L.L.L.**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy. This is the correct chapter. Everything is in order. It didn't skip anything. Here ya go**

"If it were that easy, they would've done it." Logan said. "I would've made them." I laughed a little at that comment.

"You, Logan Phillip Mitchell, would've done what to make them stop?" I asked

"Unleash my ninja skillz." Logan did a fake ninja move in the water. That just made me laugh harder; so hard that when I was laughing, I fell back into the water. Laughing underwater. I started being unable to breathe, almost drowning. If Logan wasn't there I would've died. When Logan realized that I was under too long, he started swimming underwater and pulled me up. I gasped for breath when I surfaced.

"Thanks Logan." I managed to get out. Still gasping after I said that.

"No problem." Logan responded. After that, Doctor Logan took over "Come on. Let's get you out of the pool."

Logan picked me up 'bridal style' and brought me over to the last pool lounger. He gently set me down and explained what happened to me to the others.

"Oh my gosh." Was all that came out of Sara's mouth.

"You can say that again." Emily said.

"Oh my gosh." Sara repeated.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Really what?" Sara asked

"Nothing. Just, nothing." At that, Emily hit him. "What'd I do?"

"You were mean to my BFFL. I lurve her ya' know." Emily explained.

"What's lurve?" All the boys asked in unison.

"Lurve is basically love. But used for friends. Its not in that way." Stephanie straightened out.

"How would you know Stephanie?" Carlos asked.

"The girls taught me when they got here."

"I still don't get it." James started "How did you even come up with the word lurve?"

"Um," I stuttered "I don't know. Do you know Emily?"

"No. I think lurve is just a fun word to say."

"That is a good point. Who would want to make up a word that isn't fun to say?" Sara added.

I heard a bunch of 'true's and 'I don't know's coming from my friends. I chuckled a little. To change the subject, I told my favorite Chuck Norris joke. "If Chuck Norris ever met Dora The Explorer, he'd introduce her to HIS boots." Everyone laughed.

Emily tried to beat me with her joke. "Chuck Norris. Enough said." We all laughed again.

Stephanie tried to beat her. "When God said 'Let there be light.' Chuck Norris said 'Say please.'" Needless to say; we'll laugh at all the jokes. I just don't want to say we did after all of them. Only the ones that I think need to be mentioned will.

"Chuck Norris doesn't sleep, he waits." Kendall was trying to beat us. It was Sara's turn.

"Chuck Norris IS the reason Waldo is hiding." Sara shot back. We all laughed. That was my second favorite, the one Emily said is my third. Sorry guys.

"When Chuck Norris jumps into a pool, he doesn't get wet. The water gets Chuck Norrised." Logan said.

I challenged him. "Chuck Norris can slam a revolving door."

Carlos said next "Chuck Norris doesn't wear a watch, he decides what time it is."

"Chuck Norris is the only person to ever beat a brick wall at tennis." Sara said.

James went next. "Jesus has a t-shirt that says 'Chuck Norris is my homeboy'."

Stephanie quickly came up with one. "2+2=Chuck Norris."

"Nice one." Carlos commented.

"Thanks."

This whole 'Chuck Norris joke off' went on for a few hours **(sorry if I didn't give everyone a even amount of jokes. I'm just tired)** and when we were done, we went up to go change so we could eat at our place. Sara gave James a key when they started going out. But we should've gotten the key, we actually break in every morning to wake the guys up. And we haven't been caught once. The guys are just too tired in the morning to notice that they haven't given us a key yet. I think God gave us the ability to trick them. No one has tricked Logan before. This is a miracle.

After all of us changed, including the guys, dinner was ready. Tonight we made: Dino shaped chicken with chocolate milk. The guys's favorite. I grabbed the tray of chicken out of the oven just as the guys came in. They almost knocked me down. I just dodged them as they came in. "Watch it guys. You don't want me to drop your chicken, do you?" I said

"NO!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Let me help you." Logan said.

"Thanks." I handed him the tray and went over to put the chocolate milk into the glasses. I put the glasses on a tray and brought them over to the table where Logan was. "DINNERS DONE!" Everyone came running downstairs. Boyfriends siting next to girlfriends. It was the best dinner on earth.

**DONE! Now just to upload it... done! Now to add the chapter... done! Hope you enjoyed it. Now review**

**L.L.L.**

**LoganHenderson4Life**


	4. Author's Note

**DON'T KILL ME! I just went through my documents and say that I needed to update this story. THAT WILL COME! But not for a while. I started basketball late last month, and then midterms just ended (PRAISE THE LORD!), so it won't be for a little bit. I hope you understand.**


	5. Chapter 4

**ON TO CHAPTER FIVE! Now, sorry for taking so long, but apparently we have tests coming up, like BIG TIME tests. Heehee, I'm so punny :) NO MORE BAD JOKES! JUST READ!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNY BIG TIME RUSH!**

**OH! And I accidentally twisted the plot line in this, I just didn't know what was going on.**

When dinner was we went over to play our Wii. We played 'Big Time Wii Game'. You read it right, Big Time Rush has their own Wii game; AND IT'S EPIC! I'm not going to take the time to explain what you, mostly because I'm not sure. "Logan, you go that way. James, over there. Carlos goes to the roof and I'll stay here." Kendall demanded. Logan made his character run towards the street so that the fans would chase him. James went in the opposite direction and that made just under half of the fans follow him. With Carlos climbing to the roof, he was able to hoist Kendall up so and they zip-lined down to pick up Logan and James so that they would escape the fans and save Christmas **(I am totally just making this up on the spot)**. Hooray! Christmas is saved!

I started walking up to the guys and took the remote from Logan. "Move aside boys. Let the experts," I nodded at my female friends "give it a go." My feminine friends took the Wii remotes from their boyfriends and gave it a go. I hit the menu button and pressed play. We finished the game in half the time of the boy's. We beat Big Time Rush at their own game. Literally. "YES!" I shouted. We all jumped up and down, along with high fives. They guy's jaws fell down in amazement. They couldn't believe their eyes. three girls from Minnesota beat a boy band at their own game. But, they were from Minnesota too, so, it's only fair. I skipped up to Logan and tapped his nose. "Ha." I said in a kinda high voice.

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, really. Your bestest female friends beat you at your own game. Literally." I was now bouncing on the balls of my feet. I am so happy.

"No, you didn't." Logan retorted.

"And why would that be?" Sara asked

"No one beats anyone at a game based off them. Chuck Norris, or whoever, will kill you for it. Especially Chuck Norris." Logan took a step closer to Sara.

"You don't be mean to my feminine friends **(can you tell I like saying that type of thing?)**, or else." Emily threatened.

"Yeah, don't. Trust me." James said.

"What will you do?" Logan asked.

Carlos threw a pillow at the back of Logan's head, and ran away quickly. Logan chased after him, causing me to run after him to keep him from killing Carlos. Us four ended up in Palm Woods Park. We must've been running for hours because it was almost pitch black out. I heard something rustle in the bushes. I took a step closer to Logan and he put an arm around me to comfort me. I turned around because I heard another thing.

"Logan..." I trailed off; something jumped out from the bushes and shot us with a water gun.

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry, I thought you were Carlos. We need to get him back for throwing that pillow at you." Kendall spotted Carlos and started running after him.

Logan and I walked back to the Palm Woods in peace. We were almost here when I said "Crazy night, huh? First I start "dating" you, then have dinner with you, then beat you at your own game, then get shot with a water gun from Kendall. I just hope tomorrow is normal."

We stopped in front of my apartment, "Me too." Logan answered. He leaned down and kissed me good-night. I was surprised, but went along with it.

When we parted I asked "Why did you kiss me? No one's around."

"Just felt like the thing to do." Logan turned around and went back to his apartment. I walked into mine and closed the door behind me, only to find my friends waiting for me. They looked angry, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Emily said, "Just that you left us."

"To make sure Carlos didn't get hurt." I countered.

"Sure, that's the reason." Stephanie said.

"It was! I didn't want my friend to get hurt because of my boyfriend! Why don't you believe me?" I demanded. I was yelling so much I wasn't even hearing what I was saying. For all I know I could've said that I was a penguin from Mars.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Boyfriend?" She asked. I blew it. I had to lie my butt off in order to keep my feeling for Logan unknown.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a few weeks. We just didn't want to tell anybody. We didn't want everybody going 'Finally!' or 'We knew it all along. We were wondering when you two were gonna start dating'. And other crap like that." I lied. If I could manage for a little bit longer, we can go to bed and then I can text Logan about what I did.

"Fine, but we're gonna ask Logan about this tomorrow. Let's just go to bed." Stephanie went to her room; the rest of us followed.

**Not my longest chapter, but also not my shortest. I love you all...**

**And I WILL start the next chapter right away and have it up in a few days. I PROMISE!**

**~MusicLover001.**

**YES! I CHANGED IT! DEAL WITH IT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, I was rereading the story, and I was confusing myself. AND I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE IT! So, to clear things up: The scene in Palm Woods Park did happen, but minus the "dating" thing. Kendall did spray Logan and Madi with a water gun, but they didn't talk on the way back to The Palm Woods. And Madi did say that she and Logan are dating to Emily, Sara, and Stephanie. Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Big Time Rush**

xXx

It was the middle of the night when I was finally able to text Logan.

_Sry for the lateness, but I got sumfin to tell u_. I texted. Luckily Logan was still up, God knows why.

_Wat up?_ He replied.

_Ill xplain more after 2morow, just go along wif it._

_Scary thought, but if I have 2. nightnight_

_Night._ I ended the conversation.

xXx

Because of how late Logan and I were, we were the last one's up. Emily, Sara, and Stephanie told the rest of the guys, and they agreed to wait until both of us were up. I woke around 10:00 and Logan around 10:30. Stephanie told me that the others were up at like 8:30. Kendall told me that the guys were up at 9:00... So typical. The girls are up before the guys. Anyways, after Logan was up we all hanged around the pool for a while before the others brought up the topic.

"Logan, is it true?" Emily asked Logan.

"Is what true?" He replied.

"That you and Madi are dating, silly!" Sara explained. I gave Logan a look that said _Remember the texts _and he just nodded.

He put his arm around me and said "100% true." I giggled a little and rested my head on Logan's chest.

"How long?" Stephanie asked.

"A few weeks. Like I told you last night." I answered, I wasn't gonna let Logan ruin this.

"I was asking Logan."

"Like Madi said, a few weeks." Logan confirmed.

The rest of the day went pretty much like that. The girls and the guys just kept asking questions about us dating and such. It got old fast. The entire time I was mentally screaming at myself for letting the girls know that I like Logan. And I was yelling at the girls for telling the guys. But, to be fair, they did have a right to know. I mean we're all friends here, right? Right?

**(I was gonna end it here cuz of the great ending, but i'm a nice person.)**

After about an hour of two of that, I just left. No warning. Just plain old left. I just had to think about this a little bit. I went to us girls's room, went into mine, and just sat on my bed and thought this whole thing through. It all just attacked me so fast.

I put my head in my hands. I heard a knock at the apartment door. I went up and got it. I saw Logan.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I just needed to think. It all happened so fast. It was just too much for me to handle so quickly." I answered. For some reason tears started to form in my eyes.

Logan must've seen what had happened, because he responded by hugging me and telling me that everything was gonna be alright. He gently kissed the top of my head.

xXx

**..But I ended it there ^^ I just can't think of something to happen after so... yeah.**

**~MusicLover001**


	7. Chapter 6

**This story must be confusing you guys, I'm sorry. Love you 3 ← heehee, it's a heart.**

**Me no owny Supah Ninjas or Big Time Rush (you'll see)**

XxX

"I'll see you in the morning." I said goodbye to Logan and shut the door. I walked back to mine and Emily's room and sighed contently. I really, truly love Logan. But I can't tell him that. That'll just ruin this whole thing. Yes, this is supposed to be a trick; but, what if it turns into something more? What if he has feelings for me? I can't break his heart by telling him I don't feel the same way. Yes, I love him, but what if he doesn't love me as much as I love him? Logan, why can't you just tell me you love me?

LOGAN'S POV **(just for a sec, gosh, calm down.)**

I flopped down on my bed in my room that I shared with Kendall. _I do love her,_ I thought, _but, what if she doesn't love me back? Maybe, before this goes any further, I should break up with her? Ugh, I wish I could talk to someone about this._

MADI'S POV

I awoke to the rudeness of Sara pouring cold water on my face with Emily and Stephanie along side.

"WHY?" I merely shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Well," Emily started, "We thought you were having a nightmare?"

"Look, the real reason is that we wanted to know why you ran off yesterday out of nowhere." Sara corrected.

"Look, it was nothing. Leave it be." I got up out of bed and pushed the other girls outta 'my' room so I could get dressed. I pulled on black jeggings and a baggy blue t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and ate a bowl of _Krazy Kookies._

"Come on! I know it wasn't nothing!" Stephanie pushed.

"I just got a text saying that my grandpa died." I started fake tearing up. _I should go into acting._ I thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Emily apologized.

"It's okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go tell Logan." I left my seat at the breakfast bar and went across the hall. I gently knocked on the door. Kendall answered.

"Oh, hey Madi. Logan's not up yet."

"Oh. Then can I just wait inside for a bit? I have something to ask him."

"Uh, sure. Just wait on the couch."

"Thanks." I took a step inside and just sat on the couch. I flipped on the TV and watched _Supah Ninjas _for a bit. I waited for about half-an-hour or so until Logan finally woke up. He came out with his raven hair messy and in his boxers.

"Nice pajamas." I laughed out.

He looked down and realized he didn't have any pants on. He ran back into his room and slid on jeans. He came out fully dressed. But his hair was still messy.

"Look, I need to tell you something." I grabbed his hand pulled him to the couch. "I wanna go into acting."

"What? That's fantastic Madi!" Logan gave me a great, big bear hug.

"You didn't let me finish. In order to make up an excuse for me leaving so suddenly yesterday, I told the girls that my grandpa died. I was able to make it out so I could 'tell' you. And that's why I thought about going into acting. They believed me."

"Wow, Madi, how could you make up such a big lie? What if your grandpa comes to visit you? Madi, I don't think I can be a part of this. I'm sorry." Logan walked off to his room, leaving me on the couch. I just took that as he was 'breaking' up with me. But I could have sworn his voice didn't want to say it. That's it. I have to tell the girls about what was going on. And, I have to tell Logan, I have to tell him. I took a deep, in my head breath. I have to tell him that I love him.

**This seems like a good place to stop ^^ Yes, I know you hate meh!**

***Coping those 'To Be Continued... TV shows* On the next chapter, will Madi actually tell Logan? How will her friends react to the news? Will I stop talking in this deep radio voice? Tune in, to find out.**

**~MusicLover001**


	8. Chapter 7

**Evil ending will no longer be that evil, if you think about it, I guess. HAI MOMMEH!**

**And yeah, I think this accidentally became the last chapter ^^ Sorry**

XxX

I slowly got off of the couch and went over to Logan's/Kendall's room. I softly knocked on the door.

"What?" I heard Logan's voice blare. For some reason it sounded like he had been crying. But, why? Does he really have feelings for me? No, he couldn't possibly.

"Logan, I needs to talk to you." I said gently. He stomped over and opened the door.

"What do you want?" He demanded. I was right, he had been crying.

"Before I tell you something, I'm going to ask you something. Logan, did you really wanna break up with me? Do you honestly love me?"

He gulped. He was about to speak before we both heard a crash coming from my apartment. We both looked at each other with scared looks on our faces before running off in the direction of the crash.

XxX

We walked in and saw a vase broken into a million pieces on the floor. The lavender pieces scattered all across the hard wood floor. I glared at Emily for a few brief seconds saying "Really!" through my facial expression and then turned back to Logan.

"As you were saying." I said.

"Oh, right, right." Logan shook his head remembering, "As I was saying, Madi-"

"MADI!" Sara shouted. She ran and hugged me. I have no idea why.

"Sara, can you go get Stephanie? I need to tell you three something. Thanks."

Sara left and got Stephanie like I asked.

"Listen up. I need to tell you guys something. Logan already knows about this. But, the _real_ reason I left so suddenly isn't because my grandpa died. It's because I made the whole thing up about dating Logan. Yes, I do like him, and yes, I hope he likes me back," I gave a shy smile at Logan, he smiled back. "But, it just all came upon me too quickly and it was just overwhelming. I just needed time to think and sort everything out in my head."

"We knew it all along." Emily stated.

"What? How?"

"Logan has a big mouth." Stephanie explained. I shot Logan a death glare.

"But, Logan, you never answered my question. Do you love me or not?"

Logan looked like he didn't want to answer this. No words were forming on his perfect, soft, pink lips. He leaned down and gently placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Does that answer your question?" He playfully asked after pulling away.

**AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE! What a sweet, unplanned ending that was! Haha. Lots of love from here in Minnesota 3 Yes, I honestly do live in MN. AND IT ACTUALLY GETS WARM! Up to 100ºF in the summer! But it can also get to -10ºF in the winter...**

**Lots of love 3,**

**~MusicLover001**


End file.
